Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Ashley sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$7$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Ashley also earns a $$27$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Ashley wants to earn at least $$59$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Ashley will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Ashley wants to make at least $$59$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $59$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $59$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $7 + $27 \geq $59$ $ x \cdot $7 \geq $59 - $27 $ $ x \cdot $7 \geq $32 $ $x \geq \dfrac{32}{7} \approx 4.57$ Since Ashley cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $4.57$ up to $5$ Ashley must sell at least 5 subscriptions this week.